sisters,forgotten memories, and secrets
by Crazyinulover
Summary: chapter 11 up! Sesshomaru makes his appearence! And who has the jewel shards? { Sango/Miroku Kagome/Inuyasha} language and lime(hopfuly lemon) in later chapters m/s I/k
1. Oh no not Hojo!

Disclaimer: i donot own inuyasha i wish i did but i dont  
  
  
Kagome sighed  
She was walking allong the road talking or rather lising to her best friend ami and hojo  
she was bored beyond thought and she just had to say yes to an end of year party with hojo and ami. and here she was walking and walking.  
  
"so whatta are you going to do all summer kagome?" hojo asked snapping kagome out of her thoughts   
  
"um.." *think fast kag you cant tell him the truth!!!*"im going to go vist my aunt in america"she said   
"oh okay"  
"wow awesome america!!!"  
ami was her only friend on this side of the well that didnt bore her to death  
but hanging out with old priestesses,demon extermanators,leching monk ,excitible kitsunes,and cute dog demons.....WAIT A SECOUND CUTE DOG DEMONS WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM??? okay he had adorable ears,great eyes , gorguest looks, not to mention a sexy bod. Hold up sexy bod where did that come from???? Id better stop thinking im going to hurt my brain.   
  
"hey kagome did ya hear that??"ami asked   
"hear what?"I replied   
"a noise coming from the well house" she said uncertinly  
"yeah i heard it too"hojo said  
"shit" I muttered under my breath and ran to the well house.  
  
I opened the door please be buyo I cant explain inuyasha to dull headed hojo and worship-the-thought-of-demons ami.  
I slowly opened the door "hello?" a brown mass hurled into my stomach.  
  
"SHIPPO!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
" Kagome" he yelled "posionus snake demon wanted revenge on his brother ya know the fake water god and he..he... bit inuyasha now he's unconsious and he's got some sort of sickness. And keade told me to come get you"  
"okay shippo lets go"i tried to say soothingly they may not get along all the time but she knew he looked up to inuyasha like a big brother   
She walked over to the well and jumped in unknown to the fact that 2 hands had grabbed hold to her.  
she climbed out of the well to face none other than the monk miroku.  
"where is he?" he just stood gaping  
"hello?" he raised a hand and pointed she turned around. There stood hojo and ami .  
  
"oopsidaisy"  
  
  
A/N whatta think should i even bother to continue? sorry for the sucky english even though I am english both of my parents are deaf (im not)  
  
please if i get five reveiws saing to contiune i will and all the fun comes later when secrets (yes more secrets) revealed memories remembered and relationships made. thats when the fun starts. 


	2. Into Inuyasha's mind

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha i do own ami  
  
A/N I'm writing a fic!!!!!!!!!!ha hahahhahhahahahahahaha Crazymirlover   
stands in background grumbling  
okay  
on with the fic!!!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
"and thats it" I finished  
  
"so you've been lying to me all this time!!!"hojo exclaimed  
  
"yeah pretty much"I said shyly "sorry"  
  
ami's reaction was very diffrent  
  
"cool demons do exsist so that little boy is a full demon,  
this guy is a half demon and that cat can turn into a giant cat in battle?"  
  
I nodded "awesome" she said in a style that would put this author to shame  
  
***skip that inu: you are alot like ami me:so!! back to the fic***  
  
I turned and put my hand on inuyasha's chest as shippo explained to ami  
about demons she was shocked when she was told that this was THE inuyasha   
son of THE lord Inutaisho who's brother was THE sessomaru   
  
"no wonder the storys end so vaguely there is no end at least not yet!"  
  
I moved my hand to his forehead to see if he had a temperture  
  
"ahhh" i pulled my hand away   
  
" what?" sango asked  
  
" i saw into his mind i saw his memories!!" i said shocked(a/n not the memories i talk  
about in the tittle those come later this is a secret)  
  
"he must be suffering from demon diasse side affects" miroku stated  
  
"say what?" ami said  
  
"demon dieasse is a diaesse one demon or half demon is born withdemon dieasse  
sideaffects are when a hanyou/demons natural defenses are broken leaving them  
in a deep slumber while they in their minds reminins about the past if   
we create a chain maybe we'll find some stuff about naraku" miroku said calmly  
  
"fine, only for naraku" sango said putting her hand on my shoulder  
  
miroku put his hand on sango's arm while shippo nestled into ami's  
lap ami put her hand on miroku's leg very close to his crotch (a/n inu;  
see she is like you! me:nu uh inu:yeah you said so yourself if you had   
a chance to grope me miroku,or kouga you would! me: so! inu:hahahaha   
me:shut up or ill make you kiss kikiyo inu: silence me good now no more  
interupptions it will screw up the mood! with that said back to the fic)  
keade put her hand on ami's shoulder and hojo curious about hi rival in   
love too put his hand on keade's shoulder  
  
kagome hesiantly reached out and touched his forehead  
  
In an instant they were soaring over feilds, under bridges, around   
mountain, across meadows and through time till they came to a village where  
a riot was acurring  
  
"kill the witch !!" torches were waving around pitch forks being jabbed into the  
air a woman was being carried on a cross like thing"inuyasha's mom"kagome wisperd to the others  
they saw 3 shadows on a house nearby kagome instantlyreconized inuyasha and   
sesshmaru,the 3rd figure was a cloaked woman with a black glove on her right hand   
the glove was very thin like eloquent olden day gloves from england. wraped around the glove   
was a blood red ribbon strapped in a way that a star(*)was on the back of her hand  
  
"what are they doing to my mother?" inuyasha said quietly  
  
"i dont know lb" sessomaru replied with the same tone as inuyasha  
  
"do you repent whore?" a villager said inuyasha lunged at him claws ready  
" inu we must not blow our cover at all costs you could get killed down there!!"  
sessomaru said with evident worry in his voice inuyasha settled back down.  
  
"never" she said defiantly  
  
" do you repent for your horrible deeds with the bastard demon lord?"another  
yelled   
  
The cloaked woman lunged this time only to be pulled back by the 2 boys  
  
" I have done no horrible deeds" the woman said with the same stubborness as inuyasha   
had shone many times.  
  
"where is the wrecthed halfling?" a woman shouted out  
  
"he is with his father's family in safe hands far from you trechouras nit wits   
who are constantly blinded by race and culture" she said   
  
a tear fell down inuyasha cheek "set it a flame!" the cheif yelled  
  
"noooooooooooooo" it was too late an explosion lit the sky the fire was helped along with   
fire powder   
  
inuyasha jumped down in front of the burning embers that now was his mother  
hi eyes gleamed red-  
  
older inuyasha grabbed kagome's arm be fore the memories could be finished  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING HEAD!!!! DONT YOU KNOW ABOUT FUCKING PRIVACY!  
GOD! Im out of here!" with as much energy as he could muster he stood up and walked   
out of the door.  
  
"inuyasha" kagome wispered she jumped up and followed him.  
  
****************************************  
  
something was not right. he felt sick his memory of his mother's death was   
fresh in his mind if he had lingered... they would have found out about  
the lost memories the year of emptyness except for slight glimpeses but most of  
all they would have found out about the dog demon allience.  
  
Parthos.....  
  
Aramis......  
  
Fanga.......  
  
The jewels of the wandering warriors.  
  
*********************************  
  
A/n yea!!! i got 3 reveiws thankyou my first reveiwers thanks oceanserpant and kinyta !-)  
but i did the 3 one it dont count next chapter yash explains to kagome about the other   
legacy in his family, his 3 best friends and the year of lost memories i dont own the names  
parthos and aramis they are my favriotes caracters from the 3 musketteers so should i   
contiune? 2 chapters in one day dear me i even suck at typing  
  
about the ami thing yes she is modeled after myself but i wouldnt sink as low as   
to grope miroku but i would for yash  
  
inu: maybe i should go now  
  
oh yeah R/R you can flame too but ill probly just read and delete 


	3. Inuyasha's secret

A/N I have one thing to say, CRAP I accidently made it so only signed reviews could be put in sorry does any one know how to fix it? please? Crazymirokulover : hahahahahahahahaha Inuyasha:well that was stupid Maxine: get off the computer you lazy 8th grader!!! Me; max im typing!! plus youre only a 9th grader Max: oh hi every one Im the best cheerleader in- Me: anywho Yash: no you aren't Parthos: I agree with dog boy you suck Kagome: now thats not nice- Max: cheer for the white and blue!!!!!!!!!! Me parthos kagome yash and crazymirokulover: 0.0 *snigger* bwah ahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
okay moving on the format in the last 2 chaps were a little off hope this is better  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own inuyasha but i do own fanga and the rubies of the wandering warriors. I dont own the names parthos and aramis but i do own their caracters.  
  
It has been pointed out that i swich from 3rd person to 1rst alot sorry habit i try not to  
  
with that said on with the fic! ********************************************** I stumbled agaist a tree.I vaguely remember what happened.I had gotton bit then fell into a nightmarish sleep. Then I felt a bunch of prying aruras. I guess it was my fault. I didn't exactly tell them all about my past.......  
  
What the fuck do they care my mission with them starts at the shikon jewel no where else.*you're lying inuyasha* damn.It was that stupid consious again. always showing up to tell me I shouldn't do this or I shouldn't do that . Is it just me or does it sound a whole lot like nana. *lying about what. My mission with them starts at 15 when I stumbled on Kikiyo's village and found out about the shikon jewel**ahh yes* the voice said now it defintly sounded like nana (k before ya get confused nana was his nanny after his father's death when he was 6 I'll explain more later in the story)* but you like the girl she is the only one you are not afraid to talk to. She is the closest friend you've had since you left hanyou village(again hanyou village is where he was raised after his father's death)* true but it doesn't matter she wouldn't understand.  
  
I finally fell. I pulled myself up under the tree. the bite mark still hurt like hell "damn posionus snakes"  
  
I heard some one aproach. I smelled the air it smelled like trees and that herbal hensses stuff. It was Kagome  
  
" Who were those 2 humans they look like they're from your time" I said tring to sound cold and lock the jealousy out of my voice the boy smelled like the same smell kagome came back smelling like.  
  
"My friends hojo and ami they grabbed on to me when I jumped into the well"she replied. "not your boyfriend" I said Icidly. "who hojo?" she said shocked. I nodded. "hahahaha Hell no he's so thick it's a wonder he can get dressed in the morning"she said laughingly. I blushed slightly. "look I'm sorry you just don't talk about your past much we were curious"she apologized.I looked away. "Fine I'll leave you alone to your thoughts."she turned to walk away"I'll be back with medicine"  
  
" do ya really wanna know?" " umm yeah kinda" "promise not to tell anyone?" "Yes" "Sit down wench its a long story."  
  
I sighed I can't beleve I'm going to do this.  
  
***************************************************  
  
A/N * means he moves or does something or thinks the rest of this part until the bottom yash is talking to kagome. (until my next author's note)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Guess I should start at the beginning. over 1000 years ago a lighting demon/goddess created 4 rubies one in the shape of a skull for death, one in the shape of a diamond for life,another in the shape of a flame for warmth and fire, and lastly one in the shape of a water droplet for coldness and water. The goddess/demon then made a diamond on the shape of a lightning bolt. All 5 were lined with gold. once she made them she told the world that 5 misfits would bring back the rubies of wandering warriors out of their blood line. With the help of others they will hide the jewels until the time comes when all 5 are reunited they will distroy the evil and again peace will be restored. She then disappered. The jewels were then dispersed one to the lightnig goddesses' little demon brother. Then the life jewels went to the dog demons the death jewel went to the spider demons, the fire jewel went to the fire demons and the water jewel went to the water demons. Also a protection medalion was hiddento the unknown. Meaning one race of demons will forever protect the jewels. For centurys the jewels lay dormant waiting for the right people. Until we were born my best friends and I were born with the jewels in our hands. The funny thing is we were all born in the same hour first aramis then myself then parthos and lastly fanga were all also hanyous. Up until we were 5 we all lived peacfully with our human parents. Fanga's mom was the first to go stabbed to death by rioters agaist interacial marrage.Then parthos' father who was oddly enough a pirate was srangled to death by some one who didnt like interacial marrage shocker! Then Aramis' father died by being drowned, more like held under water by someone that didn't like interacial marrage. Last of all my mom you saw the memory. I killed half the village with my bare claws then before i could finish the job sessomaru Knocked me out. Now i know a whole year passed by scars and people who knew me during that year. but oddly enough the next thing I remebered was waking up in a feild. I went to the next town and there some one told me about my fathers death. Parthos, Aramis, and fanga's demon parents also all died. For the next 9 years we rotated from living with nana in hanyou village, it was called that because 4 hanyous protected it, and tring to find the hidden tomb were the jewels could be protected at the time we found it we were 15 we went back to hanyou village leaving parthos behind to protect the tomb. I wanted to stay but i couldn't live on water. Parthos was my best friend ya see I could tell him any thing but i haven't seen the shape shifting bastard in 54 years. * shape shifting? kagome asked * yeah he could shape shift at will. Shortly After arriving home finally lifted of the powers the rubie gave me I got frustrated hated all the lies the innocent deathes. So I left the village and just before my 16th birthday I met kikiyo thought she was a good friend and promised to stay with her for the rest of my life as a friend. She thought I was in love with her but I can't love cold whores. See kagome I'm telling you this because you're the only person since parthos that I trust wholey. I know i can tell you any thing.  
  
*****************************************  
  
A/N thats so *sniff* sad I can't believe i wrote that wait not done yet  
  
*******************************************  
  
Inu yasha sighed " you trust me?" i asked he only nodded. He turned towards me and smiled a real smile. then he promptly fell over "inuyasha?" i checked his pulse he was only asleep. I sighed stood up turned around and ran to get some help to carry him back.  
  
A/N that was sad next chapter somthing amazing happens and miroku tells every one a secret.  
  
Inu: that was total agony Parthos: yeah i thought you write happy stuff Kag: yeah weres that? Me: dont worry hopfuly if all goes well some miroku sango fluff in the next few chapters and kag/inu in chapters after that. Mir: yay!!!!!! San: huh oh yeah yay!!!!! kag/inu: lime? me: maybe 


	4. Hurting Fingers

HIYA  
  
this is an autor,s note to fix some things  
  
First of all Inuyasha's NOT sick he was poisoined by a snake breeching his natural youkai ammunities and then since his phsical ammunities broke down his mental ammunities are dropping making him dream about his past.  
  
For the jewel stuff iment for the rubie of life to be in a shape of a leaf not a diamond Dad was watching titanic so i got a little distracted ( I almost typed inuyasha Ill never let go!!! by own natural make fun of corny movies habits )  
  
I had not ment for it to come out like that maxine pointed out something and i will fix and repost as soon as possible  
  
My grammer sucks so before I post chappies Ill make Crazymirokulover( my ferternal twin Im serious she is ) and neko-chan ( my fellow obesses about inuchan best friend) reveiw it.  
  
also due to my own stupidity i shut my finger in the door and now my fingers hurt like hell and until my fingers feel better i wont update dont worry Ill have a chap up by dinner tomarrow!!!  
  
Also to help inspire myself i have invited Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, Sessomaru, Ami, Parthos, Aramis, Fanga, and 3 OCs i have not introduced yet stay in my basement while Im typing  
  
OC: WHAAAAA were not introduced yet!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Don't worry you get introduced soon enough.  
  
Parthos: Sango's in the bath tub *miroku makes mad dash up three flights of stairs*  
  
Inuyasha: when will he learn?  
  
Oww figers hurt gotta put more ice on.  
  
If you want me to continue clap your hands  
  
If you want me to continue clap your hands  
  
If you want me to continue clap your hands  
  
If you want me to continue and you know it and you really wanna show it  
  
If you want me to continue clap your hands!!!!!  
  
Bubye now! Crazyinulover signing off! 


	5. Pupsy andMmiroku's secrect

A/N hi ya wazzapi I promised you readers this chapter so I will give you this chapter even though my finger is in a homeade thingymbobber I will try plus I want you dudes and dudettes to meet my first of 4 more ocs and i hope I'll get to introduce her by the end of the chapter P.S does anybody wanna be my helper and check the chaps before I post them?  
  
Inu: please??? I don't wanna be mussed up!  
  
Parthos: Yeah dog man's right we need serious help CML sucks at this shit she more illiterate then Fangs  
  
Fanga: Shuttup ya supid ass basturd  
  
Aramis: Fangs you do know you said basterd wrong.  
  
Fanga:..............  
  
Own OC # 1: I get introduced in this chap?  
  
Neko-Chan: kinda maybe  
  
Me: achem!  
  
INSERT THE FUCKING STUPID ASS MEAN DISCLAIMER HERE  
  
Sorry bad mood had to eat cold medicine for stuffy nose  
  
On with the fic!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"In order for inuyasha to regain his natural ammunities and recover quickly we need a special flower only found to the east of dog vampire mountain" lady keade said as she hovered over inuyasha uncertinly.  
  
"Whats so bad about a mountain?" Shippo aked through a mouth full of chocolate. During the time Kagome had gotten the unconsousis hanyou back to the village and to when keade discovered the remmidy to Inuyasha's odd sickness Kagome had the oppertunity and the time to walk around the world 5 times..........  
  
In reality it was only an hour.....  
  
But it felt like it......  
  
So to pass the time she went to her own time got some stuff for a shorta lengthy stay. Hojo decided to stay in the mordern day japan to try to put this all together. while Ami could never pass up the trip of a life time joined her ( A/N okay just to let you know she will no longer act like me cuz' if she did she would be a sucky caracter. ).  
  
"What's so bad about this mountain is that a dog demon/ vampire protects the flowers only letting those friends of her self and her brothers pass. For she fears of a traitor that ruined her life she-" Keade was cut of by a loud BOINK on the door like something had run into it at full speed.  
  
Uncertinly Sango got up and opened the door. And there sat the most adorable dog you have ever seen with a rope arond his neck that was tied to a tiny scroll and a small flower. The dog had the same diamond on his forehead meaning he was a battle cat. She realzied this very quickly because as soon as the adorable little puppy realized the door was open he ran right over to Inuyasha and bit his ear.  
  
Every one in the room gasped. But to all their surprize Inuyasha said "What Do ya want pupsy?"(A/N In loving memory of my grandmother's dog max who passed away 4 years ago and would be 22 today I never called him max cuz' it was the same name as my grandpa so I just called him pupsy and he had the same ears as yash only brown lets take a secound to remember max pupsy.....Okay on with the fic!!). Pupsy barked sharply Inuyasha only said "why the fuck do you want me to eat a fuckin' flower? have you gone queer?" he barked a couple more times then Inuyasha said "Fine fine only to get rid of the dreams" he took the flower out of his coller and chewed on it.  
  
Pupsy then walked over to lady keade and motioned for her to read the note.  
  
Dear Inuyasha and company  
  
I am the demon/vampire of dog vampire mountain. I send you this medicine because Inuyasha has 2 missions to finish and I'll be damned if some shikon bearing asshole demon conquered the known worlds and I still had not sent that puppy back to one of his owners espicaly since they've been seperated for so fucking long.  
  
Bye the protecter of the mountain.  
  
" So who the fuck is this vampire bitch?" Inuyasha asked pupsy  
  
" BARK BARK WOOF SNORT BARK" pupsy barked enraged  
  
"ohhhhhhh okay sorry Gods you dont have to get so pissed I only asked a question!" Inuyasha said to the little puppy.  
  
" what did he say?" Kagome aked uncertinly.  
  
"he said that the socerer of the mountain took care of him after we got seperated." He replied nonchaluntly (A/N I love that word nonchaluntly thank u mr.jones!!).  
  
" Rest ye should morning come near." Keade said to the group of odd traverlers.(A/N Inuyasha: she sounds like that short little green guy we were watching last night.====Me:so!)  
  
Everyone got into blakets and sleeping bags and kagome soundly whacked Ami's hand which was creeping towards the now healthy hanyou.  
  
Sleep came easy for everyone except for the monk looking at a letter he had gotten the day before it was important to keep it a secrect.  
  
He got up and left with one long glance to Sango.  
  
"Bye my good friends. I will miss you if I never return."He said sadly.the door shut and he turned and headed north unknown to him the little flea resting on kirara saw the whole exchange.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sango woke up when the sun started to shine well not really she woke up to Inuyasha's loud "where the fuck did he go!!!"  
  
"Where'd who go?" she asked trying to blink the sleepyness out of her eyes.  
  
"That fucking monk Miroku!" He shouted enraged.  
  
"WHAT?????????" she was awake now and she looked murderos.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
If I was a stupid whore Id stop here but my oc really wants me to introduce HER and it would be stupid to ingnore HER because she would hurt me. but if she did Id make hiten come to life and bother her.  
  
OC: NOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE LIGHTNING BASTARD!!!!!!  
  
on with the fic  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"ahh m'lord Inuyasha I saw him leave " Myouga said from Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Ami meet Myouga-what happened?" Kagome said.  
  
"He was looking at an letter the papper had the seal of that of the lightning girl of the storm siblings" The wizened old flea said.  
  
" Oh great he left us for a chick." Inuyasha said harshly.  
  
" That is but impossible for she commited suicide over 15 years ago miroku probly couldn't know her." He said. " He also headed north."  
  
"Well what the fuck are we waiting for??" Sango said she had gotten dressed and now was in her battle suit."Lets go and get miroku back here!!!!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Inuyasha wondered where the fuck were they? it was hot burning in the middle of a huge feild not a tree in sight. they had been following miroku's scent for hours and it was burning hot.  
  
"look up over there!!" Sango said. Inuyasha followed her finger to a tree, there, a tree, that ment shade, and more importantly there was a robed figure there.  
  
She ran over to the figure how she did so in this heat was beyond him. Just as she got there she realized he was a sleep so she slapped him.  
  
"Why didja leave us houshi-sama?" Sango inquireds as the group caught up. His eyes looked sad. "I had to" he wispered.  
  
"why did you have to?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"For Aikio" He said sadly.  
  
"Who's this aikio and since when is she more important then ripping naraku to shreads?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
" Aikio is the reason Im trying to kill naraku I want her to live longer then our father did" He shot back angerly. He turned his eyes to the mountain in the distance.  
  
"Our father?" Shippo asked trying to make sense of what he had said.  
  
" Yes Aikio is my little sister."  
  
************************************************  
  
DUMDUMDUM  
  
Cliffhanger hahahahaha any ways is it good should i continue what peeps help me!!!!!!!  
  
and should I just fuckin screw hojo? I mean kick him out of the fic.  
  
AIKIO: I've been introduced!!!!!!!!!!! yea!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: why me?!?!  
  
may the force be with you young reveiwers!!! ( we were watching starwars 12456 last night by popular vote of the cast of my fic) Just press the ittybitty button and tell me how i did O.~ 


	6. Aikio the lighting hanyou

A/N Dija miss me huh? huh? I know you did I'm just writeing this so i can get to the fucking SANGO + MIROKU FLUFF which will come soon this chap just explains aikio and why miroku did not tell them about her  
  
Aikio: YEA IVE BEEN INTRODUCED!!!!  
  
Miroku: Budda save us all...  
  
Parthos: I hear ya bro  
  
Inuyasha: do ya have any ramen?  
  
Crazymirokulover: No  
  
Inuyasha: . die whores  
  
Crazyinulover: Also I found out there is an author named neko-chan and since i doubt there the same peeps Ill call my neko chan poon like i do at school just to piss her off !-P  
  
Poon: Oh die Bitch  
  
Princess Mikki: Oh what the fuck!!  
  
Me: Mikki whatta you doing?  
  
PM: mom found out my grades and if i wanna live to see high school i need to lay low for awhile umm Rob why is there a Kitty grandma eatting all of Fritz's ramen?  
  
CIL: Don't ask I'll explain later  
  
I don't own inuyasha cuz if i did i wouldn't be writing this   
  
Also I get my Ideas for fics from mashing a whole lotta other fics in my head so if some thing you think comes from your fic i'm sorry  
  
P.S has anyone seen DAREDEVIL and Princess moko-some thing therye both very good movie so i might bowwerow some quotes so I don't own those movies either although i wish i ownedBen Affleck the cutest real human not anime person J.Lo you are so lucky!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************  
  
" So Tell us more about your sister" Sango said while tring to get situated on mr. Racoon's back (a/n I don't know his name he's miroku's servant.) It had been awhile since they had found Miroku under that tree and curiosity was killing her. * Thank gods it wasn't some slut who would bear his child* " Like for instance why didn't you tell us about her?"  
  
Miroku sighed" there are alot of reasons first of all I thought one of us would want revenge see my sister is a hanyou too, her mother had 2 nephews, and aikio hated them they constantly picked on her and put her down."  
  
"Who are her cousins and why would we want revenge?" Shippo asked slyly.  
  
"Her cousins are the reasons why you're an orphan, Hiten and Manten, boy willl she be happy when she finds out they were brutal murdered by a friend of their victems she always dreamed that she would whip them or a victem of some sort did it."  
  
" So she wont be mad at me for killing them?" Inuyasha asked while Shippo could only stare.  
  
" Naw she'll worship you she had found hiten and ate his heart making her strong enough to fight the sickness. I guess I should tell you the other reasons, shouldn't I"Miroku looked miffed everyone presant leaned in to hear a long story  
  
" When I was 5 dad had a girlfriend as you call it and she had Aikio then as you know my dad got sucked into his hand ect ect I lived with mushin while my sister lived with her mom in the castle we are headed to know I visited her frequently as you know inuyasha not many people accept hanyous and treat them nicely the only others be side myself I know are well you guys. Most people shun hanyous and beat them or treat them badly."  
  
"You have no Idea monk." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
" Yeah I guess I don't" he responded " But unlike you she didn't take Insults very well she took them personally alot like jineji. so she shut her self off from civilataztion. Few were allowed to see her."  
  
" When she was 3 I was 8 her mother was killed by mad people who hate Hanyous she was pushed and drowned in a lake her last words were ' Miroku, Hiten, Maten, protect my baby' of course those assholes excuse my harsh language only treated her badly and at the time i could only visit her less and less till one year when she was 4 she started having dreams of her parents death, constant nighmares she started to get sicker until she could hardly walk anymore."  
  
Everyone looked sad at this girl's sad story * How many Hanyous are orphans just because of racial hate, just like me* Inuyasha thought with a bitter sadness.  
  
"By the time she was 5 she stopped talking I was the only one she talked to when she needed to talk with others she used sign language(a/n sorry i need for a way for her to talk to everyone with out speaking )* sigh* Her dreams got worst and worst she started screaming in her sleep, having seizures at dinner. the list goes on and on then her life long friend told her she was suffuring from a demon dieasse the cure was something like the blood of one who feels her pain will cure her, anyways' she's slowly dying of it, and hiten's heart postponed her death for a bit but she will die and I was going to tell you guys but then I found out of Naraku's habit of using our loved ones to pull our strings." Sango and Inuyasha twisted uncofortbly at the indirect mention of kikyo and Kohaku.  
  
"The reason why I m tring to kill naraku isn't for me it's for her I could'nt really care less if I was to die tomarrow well, not as much anymore. My reasons for living are you guys and Aikio. The last thing I'd ever want is for my dear Aikio to be in the hands of that bastard, so I tried to keep her secret but you guys found out." Miroku said almost sourly.  
  
In the distance faint screaming could be heard. In was in a demon language.  
  
"What in the 7 hells?" Inuyasha said.  
  
" That would be Aikio."  
  
"Why exactly are you going back after all these years and don't say it's her birthday because demons don't celebrate birth." Sango asked.  
  
"Fianally an easy Question. Her hell hole opened up last week."  
  
In the distance there was a tall cliff and a top this cliff was a majestic castle. Inuyasha could tell that was were the screaming was coming from.  
  
"There it is, My step mother's castle." Miroku said.  
  
" Then why do I sense jewel shards?" Kagome asked.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
**************************************  
  
So tell me was it good? or did it suck? Hit or touchdown?  
  
Insert stupid saying from parthos  
  
Sorry I lent him to a really cool author.  
  
now thats left for you to do is reveiw!!  
WELL WHATTA WAITING FOR??????? REVIEW  
  
I'll let you have some cookies!!!!!!!! 


	7. To the Thunder Castle!

A/N For those of you expecting a long chappie Im sorry I have school this week. ( last week we had a week off for no apparent reason, hey I ain't complaining.) so it will take me longer to update but I try. Uh look at katharine fics in cowboy bebop, her screename is hacker, thank you.  
  
and for you reviewers!  
  
Poony: Thanks for the cookies, I tried to hug Inu for you but he tried to claw me. ...* waits 5 secounds* INUYASHA!  
  
Inu: What?: oh thanks for the mallet and the ramen! you're a life saver, And umm she *points at crazyinulover* took away my tetsaiga since you are her best friend can you get it back for me? I'll stay in YOUR computer for a while. *puppy face, heh isn't that weird a puppy doing a puppy face.*  
  
Anonymous: Thanks! I knew it started with a T!  
  
Shadow-fox-x: Thank you for that wonderful review It really made my day cuz all my friends cept poony say it sux so I was sad and couldn't think well. And I'm happy you hunger for my fic I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue!  
  
Eh that sucked.  
  
**************************************  
  
The group of rag tag fighters tryed to keep up with the running monk they had finally arrived at thunder castle and Inuyasha's ears were ringing. Loud screams seemed to come from every direction. The language wasn't reconizable to the humans but the demons (shippo and yash people keep up) understood every word.  
  
"Ti yat mi fu yanna coo-la, coo-la! mi at coo-la! jeaco le bacnna tellya!"  
  
"what did she say?" kagome tried to say to Inuyasha through the ragged breathing this running was causing her. She was running with her hand tightly clasped to her side were she had an ovious stich. Before Inuyasha could respound they had come to an stop. Miroku was in the room of a young girl rolling around in her sleep screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
" she said 'they're all dead Brother, brother! They're gone brother! Were are you don't leave me alone!'" Inuyasha said.  
  
" Sis! Sis! wake up it's a dream you're fine and you're not alone wake up!" Miroku shouted with a passion he rarly showed because of his monk hood.  
  
He reached out and put 2 fingers on a scar across her neck. She instantantly stoped moving. He moved his two finger away and her Eyes opened.  
  
Now that she had stoped thrashing around kagome took in what she looked like she had on a simple white robe simerlar to the one Miroku used for clensing. She had long black hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were dead black, Her facial stucture resembled Miroku only femine. And on her right hand a white cloth was wrapped around her hand like it was broken and a rosary was bound tightly to it. when she saw her brother kneeling next to her she instantly started crying.  
  
" Brother! It was horrible you, papa, mama, hiten, maten and myself were in the middle of a feild when all the sudden Hiten turned around and stabbed papa in the head and Maten bit off mama's head and then they left. And when I turned around to look at you, you had dissapeared. and there was blood everywhere then it got so dark and the only thing I could see was myself and the voices of those horrid villagers rang around me.... I was so scared please don't make me go back to sleep! I can stay up I just don't wanna go back to sleep!" She started bawling into his purple thing, She kept saying ' don't make me sleep' and stuff simerlar to that.  
  
"Shhhhhh quiet Aikio it was only a nightmare It's okay I'm here now I'm not going anywhere, You Satoru!" Miroku started to his sister then finished to the man standing by the door.  
  
" Yes My lord houshi-sama what may I do to aid you?" The man said simply.  
  
"Take my guests to the rooms reseved for royalty, then show the girls to the INDOOR hot tub and don't you dare peak on them either!" He said sharply.  
  
"But my lord they is'nt being royalty!" the man said astounded.  
  
"Just do it!" He barked.  
  
"Only with lady Aikio-sama's permission" He said stubbornly. As if he was expecting her to send them to the dugeons.  
  
She pulled out of miroku's robes to sign to the man ( from now on ~ Blah~ means she is signing).  
  
~ Lisen to my brother as you would me, take them to Rooms~  
  
He visibly stiffened " yes m'lady" He turned on heel and walked out of the room. "This way please"  
  
The group of weary travelears followed the man down the hall he turned several corners until he got to a huge double doors at the end of a hall.  
  
"In here is where m'lord Houshi-sama wishes for thou to reside tonight." He opened the door in to a massive room with expensive funtiure and extravegent paintings on the wall.  
  
"Who painted these? It isn't anyone I reconize." Kagome said looking at hte painting closest to them I was a painting of a wonderful water fall with a young boy at the top just sitting on a rock. It looked ahellava alot like miroku.  
  
" M'lady Aikio painted them all that's M'lord Miroku on the top of the water fall." He respounded " M'lord wishes for me to lead you young ladies to the hot spring. Would ye like to come."  
  
"Not me I have to talk to Inuyasha, There are bedrooms on the other sides of these doors right?" Kagome asked pointing to the 10 doors. He nodded.  
  
"Hell I'm too tired to wash up I'll take one in the morning." Ami said.  
  
" I'll go." Sango said.  
  
He turned out the door leading her away from the group.  
  
**************************  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha into one of the rooms Shippo understanding that they wanted privacy pulled Kirara and Pupsy and followed Ami and snuggled up to her. Once Kagome was sure no one was lisening she said hurriedly to the hanyou...  
  
"You know a cure don't you." she demanded.  
  
"How do you know!"  
  
"I saw it in your eyes when you looked at Aikio."( no don't worry still Inu/Kag)  
  
"It's not really a cure...."  
  
"Miroku's little sister's life is in the balence! Any thing will help!" (Whoa Kagome!)  
  
"If I give her my blood not only will I turn human for like a week but she'll be full demon for a week and incase ya didn't remember, Hiten and Maten's favriote food was fox demon and human! We'd all die!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"All she hasto do is drink my blood she may not go crazy if I talk to her first, but then there are side effects.. At least I think so.."  
  
"What side effects?"  
  
"I will not wake up for awhile and umm she wil be linked to me mentaly and I'll be able to command her even if She was under naraku's spell...."  
  
"I think we can work some thing out. Okay lets just go to sleep... um ano......."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I sleep with you? It's kinda creepy here....."  
  
"..... Don't you dare kick."  
  
Kagome smiled as they layed down and fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sango followed the man cautiously wishing she had turned him down.  
  
"Umm why do you and Houshi-sama hate each other so much?" Sango asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Simple I tried to kill him." He said nonchaluntly.  
  
"Kill him!!! why didn't he fire you?!?!?"She said outraged.  
  
"There are few that would willingly serve a lighting hanyou, especially someone with a family history as Aikio. Here is the Spring." He opened the door to reveal a majestic spring. He turned and walked away.  
  
Once Sango was sure satoru was gone she slipped out of her battle suit and slipped into the spring. She thought about all the events that day as The hot water lulled her to sleep.........  
  
****************************************  
  
What do ya think?  
  
Heres a preview for next chapter------  
  
Sango opened her eyes at a surprized gasp. She whirled around to she a back of a very dead Houshi at least he would be. She reached for her Bone Boomerang when....  
  
"I'm sorry Sango I came to take a bath and I thought you were already gone!" Miroku kept saying in his head what Inuyasha had told him  
  
' she'll like you better if you weren't perverted, she'll like you better if you weren't perverted, she'll like you better if you weren't perverted....'  
  
"How late is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's been at least 3 or 4 hours since I last saw you... I should go you don't like It when I am around...."He started to walk away.  
  
"No wait! why don't you join me?"  
  
What do you think?  
Nothing happens Ya perverts,  
  
Well at least not with Sango and Miroku............................  
  
YA DONE READING NOW REVIEW!  
  
********************************************* 


	8. In the darkness of the night

A/N Hiya dudes and dudettes!  
  
I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, were all dudes hey!  
  
CIL: hacker you whore! stop playing with my story!  
  
Real A/N okay I know I said M/S fluff would come first But then I decided that K/I Should come first  
  
Sorry M/S lovers!!!  
  
lil_satrnge_person: Hey like I said SORRY! I promise next chappie I'll put some googey fluff in it just for you! I am so happy that u like it! I've had hardly any flames! *starts worshiping all the good nice reviewers then sends them all cookies* And I have no idea what u ment by the marshmellow thing but I like marshmellows too!  
  
Poony: Thanx for fixing the last chappie for me!! But I think the computer screwed it up *grumbles* and what was up with the author's best friend power thing? Did u come up with that on the spot? and um sorry but I ran out of cookies XD can you send me more? /////Inu: yeah thanks for the mini tetsaiga since I can't hurt CIL with it *mutters: damn her fantastic memory* or you which I'd never dream of doing * thinks of her awesome and almighty bestfriend's power and shutters* I have the perfect idea *grins evily at maxine*//////Max: Uh oh *runs for her life with Inuchan hot on her tail.  
  
CIL: RIGHT moving on and for all you people out there thinking I am sucking up to the almighty poon.......... I AM JEEZ YA SHOULD FEEL HOW HARD SHE HITS!  
  
Even though I am taller than her by a few inches she could whip my ass from here (roch. N.Y) to hollywood she hits me like twice a day when I accendently say something wrong and now I've got a small handprint bruise on my back,  
  
She is still my best friend since 5th grade though.  
  
Disclcaimers:{hacker}Im a dude he's a dude she's a dude were all dudes hey!  
  
{Stop hacking with my mother fuckin' story!}Oh sorry CIL don't own Inu-chan Rumiko Takahakshi{ hope she spelled that right} does!..... *mutters *that lucky bitch  
  
CIL On with the fic!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Miroku walked soundlessly down the halls he had to ask Inuyasha something (HEHEHE everyone always needs to talk to yash O:-P)  
  
Several thoughts ran thru his head. He had finally gotten Aikio to fall asleep with stories of their adventures. She loved the fact that there was hanyous besides herself she almost screamed when Miroku told her that Inuyasha was a hanyou, a very strong one at that, Then she almost screamed again when he had told her about Jinenji.  
  
*Sango* his mind drifted to the demon exterminator and the look of relief she had on her face when he had said he was coming back for his sister and not some woman who said they would bear his child.*not like I would* he thought irritablly *the only woman for me is..* he stopped that train of thought as he came upon the guest rooms. Sensing Inuyasha's aura he stepped in a room right of the main entrance.  
  
You can imagine how surprized the monk was when he saw the Dog boy laying down with a certin girl from the future.  
  
He smiled. Then frowned when he saw they were both fully dressed.  
  
"What do you want monk?"  
  
"Well I was going to ask you a question but you're obviously busy so I'll ju-"  
  
"For Gods' sake ya pervert she was scared of the dark what the fuck is your question?"  
  
"Would you happen to know 2 things one a cure for my sister-"  
  
"Kagome and I were talking about one my father's guard taught me I'll tell you about it in the morning. What was two."  
  
"How can I make Sango fall in love with me?"  
  
"Easy stop being such a pervert and she'll like you better but don't be positive it will work I have proplems with women too."  
  
"of course you do And when will you tell Kagome you'd pick her over kikiyo any day?"  
  
"Soon monk soon."  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever I'm going to take a bath if you need me."  
  
The monk turned tail and walked out of the room. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Sango is still in the bathroom isn't she?" A voice said.  
  
looking down he saw that Kagome had awaken. *please Gods she didn't hear*  
  
"Um yeah, If those 2 don't get together soon I'm going to go nuts."  
  
Hoping she hadn't heard "that" part of the conversation he turned over and *tried* to sleep.  
  
"Would you?" She asked leaning over him so her face was right in his.  
  
"Would I what?" He said innocently flipping over to his other side. She laid down so that she was face to face to him, with her arm around him so he coulden't flip again.  
  
"Pick me over kikiyo." she said calmly.  
  
"Damn I was hoping you'd miss that." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well I didn't. Would you?" She said sharply annoyed with the hanyou's antics to ignore her.  
  
"HELL YEAH. I mean I know you think I love kikiyo but I don't I love you. I just OWE kikyo because I'm the reason why she can't rest! Fuck I'd do anything for you! after I get her scrawny ass 6 feet under where it belongs and kill naraku and get all the pieces of the jewel I'll turn human for you and go live in that horrible, no ofense, time of yours until the day I die! but you love either Hobo of Kouga, Cuz if you loved me it would be a miracle! and miracles don't happen to Weak little half breeds like me! there I said it! please don't sit me." He ranted this all in one breath. Then winced for the 'sits' that weresure to come.  
  
"Hold up I'm not just a jewel shard dector to you, You'd leave kikyo for me and turn human and go to my time which you hate and live with me until you die and you love me." She said disbelieveingly.  
  
"Are you deaf? Of course I would!" He said then shut his eyes for the sits to come.  
  
They weren't coming.....  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at the girl, She was gigling.  
  
"What's so funny?" He said he could feel a blush coming on.  
  
"It's Hojo my silly Hanyou." Before he could say any thing she pressed her lips to his.  
  
When she ended the kiss she looked into the eyes of a very shocked boy.  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him again. With more passion though she slid her tounge across his lips, He opened cautiously.She put her tounge in his mouth and started wrestling with his tounge. The Hanyou was so shocked he could only respound with the same fervour she offered. She stopped the kiss and he wimpered. And she started to sing...  
  
"I believe in miracles where ya from ya sexy thing.." He cut her off with another kiss. he pinned her onto the futon and started nibbling her neck when he stopped sundenly. He sat up.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked dissapointed she LIKED where those nibbles were headed.He rolled off her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Shippo's comin'"he said and sure enough the door opened and Shippo walked in.  
  
"Kagome? Inuyasha? I had a bad dream. and I heard you two talking and I wanted to know if I could sleep with you?" He said in a sad little voice.  
  
"Sure Shippo." Inuyasha said shocking Kagome. "By the way what did you hear?"  
  
"Just mumbleings couldn't understand" He said as he snuggled into Kagome's chest.  
  
Why did you say yes? That so unlike you? Kagome mouthed to Inuyasha.  
  
Hey he annoys me but I still care for him. Besides you were about to say it. He respounded.  
  
Kagome flipped over so her back would face Inuyasha and Shippo was in her arms. Inuyasha just put her arms around her waist and aligned his body with hers slightly nuzzling her back.  
  
"What were you guys talking about any ways?" Shippo asked.  
  
"None of your damn busness." Inuyasha said slightly muffled by Kagome's back.  
  
"Oh okay so you two are together now." He said determined to get something ou of the duo.  
  
"In the morning Shippo." Kagome said ending a fight before it could start.  
  
And for the first time in over 65 years Inuyasha fell asleep feeling loved.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Inuyasha admits his undying love for Kagome,check  
  
Now for sango and miroku in a hot spring together.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sango's eyes opened slowly *gwad how long was I out?* she shut her eyes again and slid down in the water.  
  
[you know whats coming!]  
  
Sango opened her eyes at a surprized gasp. She whirled around to she a back of a very dead Houshi at least he would be. She reached for her Bone Boomerang when....  
  
"I'm sorry Sango I came to take a bath and I thought you were already gone!" Miroku kept saying in his head what Inuyasha had told him  
  
' she'll like you better if you weren't perverted, she'll like you better if you weren't perverted, she'll like you better if you weren't perverted....'  
  
"How late is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's been at least 3 or 4 hours since I last saw you... I should go you don't like It when I am around...."He started to walk away.  
  
"No wait! why don't you join me?"  
  
"Say what?" He almost turned around. ( Just for a insight he sounded like gandi from clone high on mtv)  
  
"I mean I want to talk to you climb in I'll turn around when you undress, But I'm warning you-"  
  
"No perverted stuff I won't" She turned around. He undressed quickly and slid in the pool.  
  
"Okay you can look now." she turned around.  
  
"Now what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Umm yeah... um.."  
  
"Spit it out already. I have to go sleep soon Inuyasha said he might know of a cure."  
  
"Isthereanywomenyouwanttobearyourchild?"she said hurriedly.  
  
"There is one woman...."  
  
She face faulted.  
  
" I try to act civil around her but I can't resist groping her! I never mean to either my hand has a mind of it's own and when ever I do grope her she whacks me with that massive bone boomerang of her's- Shit did I just that outloud?" He said that all in one breath. (jeez boys stop slipping up gwad!)  
  
"you like me?"  
  
he nodded.  
  
"tell ya what if I spend one night in your room in your bed and you don't grope me I'll let you court me."  
  
"deal"  
  
************************************  
  
HAHAHAHAHA cliffie! Accually I wanted to continue but I have to wake up at 4:00 in the morning to go to Albany with my mom tomorrow and it's already 10:36  
  
But I did do 2 chappies in one day.....  
  
REVIEW AND MAKE ME PROUD!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: oh shippo! I gots a surprise for You *grins evily*  
  
Shippo: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *runs for his life with inu hot on his tail*  
  
Okay  
  
A) Miroku and Sango start making out during the middle of the night.  
  
B) Aikio asks Inu chan if she can bear his child over breakfast.  
  
C)Kagome and Inuchan start making out as soon as Shippo leaves the room  
  
D) Miroku walks in on C  
  
E)Aikio/Satoru walk in on A  
  
F) all of the above O.O  
  
Rate this 1-10 10 being the best!  
  
I love you nice reviewers!  
  
ja!TTFN! Buybye! Tootles!  
  
What the fuck ya waiting for? review! 


	9. One hectic morning

A/N Hiya guys and girls!!!  
  
Recap this is what I asked u  
  
A) Miroku and Sango start making out during the middle of the night.  
  
B) Aikio asks Inu chan if she can bear his child over breakfast.  
  
C)Kagome and Inuchan start making out as soon as Shippo leaves the room  
  
D) Miroku walks in on C  
  
E)Aikio/Satoru walk in on A  
  
F) all of the above O.O  
  
Okay and the peeps who reviewed were Laura-chan, ladyDi, and lil_strange_person  
  
For popular vote I will do A, and B  
  
And for you Laura-chan I will do C and D.  
  
~Laura-chan= ummm I ment rate the STORY 1-10 but the way u did it was okay =) And even if no one said C I would do it any way!!! so what do you think of the story so far?  
  
~Lil_strange_person= Okay I kinda get it now but who's bob? I see why they call u lil strange person.... But that's okay! u and me have the same nickname! Almost all my sis's friends I know calls me lil strange dudette so it's kinda the same.... but I think they call me that cuz Iam a straight (kinda most of the time cept for ss) A student and they all fail.  
  
~Poony: I know u didn't review but here's the sorry package!!! (I wasn't at school fri so I told Poon I'd get her something!) 10 rice krispies bars (I know u love those) 100 King size bars of CHOCOLATE!!!!!!! ( does that saitisfy some of your urge?) chibi Inuyasha and parthos fighting (so u get to know parthos) also if you write in the note book I will send you a life sized poster of yash WITH NO SHIRT ON!!! hahahah I'm evil  
  
Okay I'm going on  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha....... Do ya really think I would be writing this?!?!?!?!  
  
P.S I've never had 'making out' experience at this point in my life I am sorta like Kagome trying despertaly hard to get into BHS and too busy to relize the other sex I had gotten kissed on the cheek at camp by this boy had a crush on me (email me if u want the sob details) but thats about it people.  
  
Im 13 give me a break.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
******************************** *******************  
  
"Ummmmm Sango?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Can you wait for me outside while I bath?"  
  
"OH sorry I almost completely forgot!!!" Sango blushed like mad "Don't Look!"  
  
"I won't" he sighed and turned and faced the wall for emphisis.She climbed out and quickly dressed wrapping the towel around her head.  
  
"You can look now" He turned around and reached for the soap and Sango quickly glided out the room.  
  
*in the hall*  
  
* I can't belive I said that!! now he'll think I'm a slut for asking him that!! now he'll never like me again! after we kill naraku he'll return here and never talk to me again!* she slumped down to the floor until she heard a voice.  
  
"Now I'm not that bad to spend a night with am I?" She looked up to see miroku fully clothed standing over her.  
  
"NO, no not that it's um..... Do you think I'm a slut for making that deal with you?"He was shocked *Sango? A slut? hard to think that*  
  
"No of course not you obviously wanted to know if my intentions were true so you had to think of something right? besides It's hard to imangine a warrior such as yourself to be a slut." He said "Now this way is my room." He started to walk oppisite of the direction of the guest rooms. "It's very close to my sister's room and the library."  
  
They walked along in silence.  
  
"This is it! It's big because there are alot of royal people who used to come and visit Aikio's mom, that is until she fell in love with my father, You remember how people treat interracial relationships" He said almost sourly.  
  
"It must be horrible to be a hanyou. I mean from the 3 I know of they all are treated badly."  
  
"Yeah although Inuyasha and Aikio aren't treated as badly as Jinenji because their parents are practicully royalty."  
  
She walked up and sat on the bed. " should we sleep in our clothes- oh gods that sounded perverted!" She said Miroku laughed "It's okay if you want to sleep in your normal clothes and take off your battle suit I'll sleep fully dressed so you won't be uncomferble (I spelled that wrong!!!) Unless you want one of my sister's extra kimonos you two look about the same height." He said. "Nah it's okay I'll sleep in my clothes" she said taking off the battlesuit from under her clothes quite quickly.  
  
They both layed down on diffrent sides of the beds. They sat in silience. until.....  
  
"Oh fuck it (language Sango! language!) You do want to court me right?" she said fed up with the silence.  
  
"you'd better belive it!"  
  
"Promise not to ask any other women not to bear your child? or groupe them?"  
  
"If I could have you then why would I want any others?"  
  
"Okay then!" She straddled him but Miroku looked uncomfertable.(Am I getting closer?)  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked confused  
  
"You told me not to touch you all night remember?" He replied.  
  
"You can touch me now." His arms instantly shot around her waist and pulled her to him. "Thank Budda I thought you were about to have all the fun!" She giggled as he sarted to kiss her neck. She bent down and captured his lips lightly kissing him but pulling away when he tried to get closer. He finally got close enough for a real kiss lightly massaging her lips with his own. She leaned in closer-  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Ahh!" Sango rolled over and fell on the floor. When she looked up she saw Kirara glaring evily at Miroku (bad Kirara!*hacker comes up with a knife* well I hhad to end it soon! lemon's later folks!) "Don't worry Kirara I wanted Miroku to do that." The demon cat still didn't leave it curled up on the bed.  
  
"Well that moment was ruined." Miroku said.  
  
"Ugh! let's just sleep! besides you said Inuyasha knows a cure will get to talk to him sooner."  
  
She got up and layed down in Miroku's arms falling asleep very fast.  
  
*Damn you Kirara Do you know how long I waited for that?!?!?!?* Miroku said miserbly in his head before falling asleep.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sorry!!! Lemon later!!!  
  
Back to the fic!  
  
*********************************************  
  
*Was last night a dream? or did that really happen? if it did Im gonna kill Shippo* Inuyasha thought as he woke up. He opened his eyes and there was white cloth and the unmistakeable back of Kagome. He grinned lazily *oh shit* he thought suddenly *what if Shippo wakes up and sees us like this??* He tried to move slowly away so he wouldn't wake up the kitsune or the girl.  
  
"Too late I saw you! You hugged her last night before I fell asleep!" The unmistakeable voice of Shippo said.  
  
"When I get you I'll-""So are you guys courting or what?" The little kitsune cut off his usual death threats.  
  
"I dunno" Shippo sighed "alright I'm going to go find KIRARA (hint hint guess who else he sees cuddling one guess)"  
  
"Bye" The older boy watched the young demon bounce off to God knows where.  
  
" You don't know?" Inuyasha looked down to the now awake girl.  
  
"You didn't say and you women are crazy sometimes."  
  
"So you do want to court me?"  
  
"Did you lisen at all last night?"  
  
"So thats a yes?"  
  
"of course!"  
  
"So were courting."  
  
"We're courting"  
  
"We're courting"  
  
"We're courting"  
  
"We're courting"  
  
"We're courting"  
  
"Oh stop it!"  
  
"Okay, Hey Shippo's gone" Inuyasha smirked as he pointed out the ovious.  
  
"So he is.."Kagome said. She immediatly leaned up to kiss Inuyasha. He met her with the same fervor she offered. and were kissing for a while until Kagome stoped the kiss for air. She laid back down and looked at her now boyfriend and suddenly had the urge to do somthing she hadn't done in a while.  
  
She stroked his ears.  
  
She was very surprized when he closed his eyes and started to purr. She put her thumb lightly on the inside of his ears and forfinger and middlefinger stroking the back of his ear. He purred harder and leaned into the stroking fingers.  
  
"Do you like that my puppy?"  
  
His eyes shot open "What did you call me?"  
  
"Puppy"  
  
"You'll pay for that!"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her hard. He gently licked her lips so that she would give his tounge entrance.  
  
"Puppy fits you." Miroku said from the door.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and Kagome started to blush like mad.  
  
"Now that your finished it's breakfast time and you said you knew of a cure."  
  
"Damn you monk!" He rolled out of bed one way and Kagome the other.  
  
"I will get revenge!"  
  
"Hey that was for not warning me that Sango was still in the hot tub this way."  
  
The duo followed the monk in to a big room with a long table with cusions around it and at one end of the table was Aikio, Sango, Ami, and Shippo seated with kirara and Pupsy eating greedily out of bowls on the ground.  
  
"Hey everyone guess what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing! they were*bam!*" Miroku fell to the floor with a black eye as Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at the table.  
  
~Umm? Lord Inuyasha?~ Aikio signed to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
~Are you concerned with my health?~  
  
"Yeah kinda"  
  
~Then...... Can I bear your child?!?!~  
  
"NO!"  
  
~Oh okay~  
  
"You couldn't if you wanted to Aikio!" Shippo piped in  
  
~Why not?~  
  
"First of all he's at least 5 demon years older than you and secound of all he's Courting Kagome!!" Everyone stared at the Little kitsune then the couple.  
  
"What? I heard them agree on them and also Miroku and Sango are courting Too!" Insantly the 2 couples blushed then  
  
*BAM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*WHACK*  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Shippo layed on the ground with several bruises and slap marks.  
  
The group ate their meal in silence and only talked when Ami asked if Courting was like dateing. She only recieve a nod.  
  
Aikio was visibly sick and no matter how many times Miroku pushed her bowl of porridge towards her she refused to eat.  
  
"Now if you ladies excuse us, Not you Aikio, Shippo you too, Inuyasha and I need to discuss the cure."  
  
Aikio's eyes widenend consiterbly.  
  
"I'll take Kagome and Ami to the hot springs." Sango said. Everyone presant except for Miroku, Aikio and Inuyasha rose and left for the springs.  
  
"Now for the cure..."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Ami sat in the spring and chatted while Shippo played fetch with Pupsy and Kirara.  
  
{Now this is the gossip scene K means Kagome S means Sango and A means Ami}  
  
K: Soooo Sango did you sleep well?  
  
S:*blushing like mad* Yes Of course I did!  
  
A: Did you even sleep? Or did you have a little FUN?? {peolpe she is perverted in the mind..... like me.}  
  
S: No! we were kissing and Kirara came in and got mad at Miroku.  
  
K: Hahaha! Shippo came in on me and Inuyasha but luckly Inuyasha heard him coming and stopped before he could see any thing...  
  
A: Luckies! I want a boy friend too!  
  
K: There's an over protective demon named Kouga he has a crush on me I could hook you two up!  
  
A: Not until I meet him my good old friend  
  
*they all laugh*  
  
K: any ways how am I supposed to tell-  
  
*Ami turns around to get shampoo and reveals a very large scar*  
  
S: What happened to your back?  
  
A: Oh my stepdad did that to me after my mom died.  
  
K&S:..........  
  
A: It's nothing he just got mad thats all.  
  
K: So thats why you come to school with brusies! Football my ass!  
  
A: It's nothing really!  
  
S: If your stepfather's abusive you really should stay away.  
  
A: There's no one else I can go to!! My family's all dead and if I go to a victems place they'll just say 'he wouldn't do that he's a good father!'  
  
K: So just run away.....  
  
S: Yeah just go to a safe place where he can't get to you...  
  
A: LIKE WHERE!  
  
S&K: LIKE HERE!  
  
A: huh?  
  
K: yeah you can stay in this time I'll bring you your food ect ect you only need to go home to get your valubles.  
  
S: Yeah you can stay with lady Keade like We all do and after we kill naraku you can come live in the demon extermnator village I'm planning to build.  
  
A: You guys are right the only thing I have in the future is my best friend well she's here alot any ways.  
  
K: *giggles* then it's settled! Anyways back to what I was saying......  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A/N Thats it for now! you can guess what they are talking about. and if Ami's life was a bit angsty Im sorry I just need her to stay in the past.  
  
On a scale from 1-10 10 being the best how'd I do?  
  
A)They leave after curing Aikio  
  
B) A monster attacks (after Aikio is all better) and Aikio whips it's butt  
  
Thats all for today folks! maybe not for now... I donno! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I"L SEND YOU IMAGINARY COOKIES!  
  
how do you spell uncomfeble? 


	10. Ummm yeah filler chappie

A/N Hiya!!!!  
  
Laura chan- Thank you!!!! I try my best with my grammer but it still sucks.You get 100 cookies for reviewing so much! thank you!  
  
Kaitlund- thanks! I don't go good with spelling either.  
  
john- sorry it's habit I'll stop  
  
Lil_strange_person- Ohhh I get it now! thanks for explaining! And here *sends 100 chocolate chip cookies* is that good? And I guess you can call me bob....  
  
kagie-chan- Yeah about that see.. Aikio is all over everyone who is old as her and male yep she's like a female miroku sorry! but she will leave the story for a while. Don't worry! she comes back!  
  
Poony- yeah.... more cookies! (100 to be exact)*sends the cookies* and sorry for not sending you the real thing.... He belongs to rumiko takahashi. Sorry!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks for the awesome chappies!Also every one (plus the ones who already got 100 cookies) gets 100 cookies!! Lil_strange_person, Poony, and Laura-chan get etxra cookies cuz they reviewed alot!  
  
hacker: what about me!  
  
me: Oh yeah you here have this * sends a raisn oatmeal cookie*  
  
hacker: I hate raisen oatmeal  
  
Me: You'll get more cookies when you post VPOV!!!  
  
hacker: Say what?  
  
me: Vegeta's Point of view  
  
hacker: Oh okay......how do you spell vpov?  
  
Me:....... Shut up you dumb bitch  
  
hacker: that looks exactly like you.  
  
Me: at least I dont get pansted  
  
Any who!! there was only one result from the poll and B was the request so it's B.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really havta repeat it? i don't wanna!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~So all I gotta do is drink a drop of his blood and I'll be cured?~ Aikio asked after getting the cire explained to her.  
  
"Yeah I'll then turn into my human form and fall asleep till you get better." Inuyasha respounded."You'll also be in your demon form...... Can you control yourself in that form?"  
  
~I think I can and besides Kirara and Pupsy will stay at the door and Big brother can post seals on my door!~  
  
"Inuyasha she can control herself in any state..... She'll be a little more perverted though and may try to eat someone But then again Sango and I can prevent her from getting to any males" Miroku said butting in.  
  
"Okay then it's settled! lets go to Aikio's room and surely the girls would want to help.... do something." Inuyasha said. Not only did he have a massive headache but he also could feel his scar throbbing.  
  
Aikio respounded by getting up and heading out the room. Once outside the door they were greeted by three figures running around.  
  
"Pupsy quit it." Inuyasha said to the blue blur running in front the redish brown one and the white one. Instantly the little dog stopped running and resulted in Kirara and Shippo tripping and falling on him. They walked to where the hot spring was. They turned around the corner to see the three girls fully dressed.  
  
"Damn" The monk muttered under his breath, Inuyasha heard it and nudged him right in the ribs. Ignorent to the little fight going on between her brother and her latest crush she signed rapidly to the girls about the cure and was oh so estatic until she forgot that she need to pay attenion to her amount of energy she had and promply fell over.  
  
"Aikio you should take better care of your self." A creepy voice from the shadows said and out of the shadows walked Satoru.  
  
"Oh hi" Miroku said coldly, he then bent over and helped his little sis up "Come on Aikio we gotta get back to your room."  
  
Once in Aikio's room The young hanyou laid down on her futon and looked up to the older hanyou in the door.  
  
~Does your blood taste bad?~  
  
"I would'nt know. hold still."  
  
To the shock of everyone standing in the doorway Inuyasha bit his wrist right where a vien lay. If he had been human he would have died he held his wrist pointing to the ground until a small trickle of blood reached his forefinger he then raised his hand over Aikio's mouth and muttered something in dog demon.  
  
His wrist instantly healed itself as a drop fell into Aikio's mouth he let his wrist fall to the ground beside him. "Get well soon Aikio I don't like my human form much" He said as his claws shortened and his ears turned into human ears on the side of his head and his white mane turned into black. Aikio nodded with her eyes closed her fangs lengthend with her claws and a sun tatoo formed on her head. She opened her eyes to reveal yellow eyes that would rival the sun. Slowly she shut them again and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Good" was all Inuyasha said. Then he fell over dead a sleep.  
  
"How long do you think he'll be out?" Ami said.  
  
*********************a day later*****************  
  
Inuyasha woke slowly. Every thing around him sounded dull then he remembered he was human. He didn't want to open his eyes a sweet tune reached his dreadful human ears. Then he sat up. He looked over and saw Kagome sitting on a small cushion it was dark out and she was reading one of her books by flashlight. Seeing that the hanyou had awaken she stopped humming.  
  
"Sorry did I wake you?"  
  
"No it would be impossible to wake me unless Aikio was getting better."  
  
"So if you are awake now that means Aikio is all better now!"  
  
"No it means she's getting there when I turn back in to my half demon form."  
  
Kagome nodded and slid over and sat at his feet on the futon.  
  
"Do you want me to keep you company or what?"  
  
"Stay please. What were you humming?"  
  
"Aideu from Cowboy Bebob."  
  
".........Do you like my human form?"  
  
"Yeah but compared to your Half demon form it's not so good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there are features of your Half demon form I like better."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Kagome giggled " Thats a no brainer." She leaned over and tweaked his ears."Your human ears don't fit you!" She giggled again.  
  
"God human you are annoying."  
  
"You can't say that you're a human now too!"  
  
"Damn"  
  
"hehe" She layed down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Plus in your hanyou form you more cuddly and more muscular and besides...." She then mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"What did you say dear Kagome?" Inuyasha said cockily.  
  
"I said I think your fangs are sexy now shut up and sleep."  
  
"What about my claws? are they sexy too?"  
  
"I guess so..... Hey do you kiss better in your human form or half demon?"  
  
"Wanna find out?" She giggled AGAIN and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips but Inuyasha pressed down harder making her giggle some more.  
  
"Hanyou form I guess but you're not that bad a kisser in your human form."  
  
He grinned and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Okay that's it for now!  
  
Snippet of what's to come soon! (not the next chappie soon)  
  
The stanger stood up in a fire rat suit simerlar to Inuyasha's but the diffrence was it was blue. He had blue hair that was short it was very mussed up giving the impression that he didn't like brushes he wore no shoes. It was ovious he was a water demon.  
  
"Thanks for helping me. Can you give me to a old friend of mine is? his name is-" He looked up and saw Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"Dog boy is that you?"  
  
" Long time no see pirate."  
  
Who's Inu chan's friend???? If you pay attention to the story you would know HINT HINT! If you get it right you get ummm....... Inuyasha plushies!!!!!!!  
  
Review please! Flames are excepted!! 


	11. Sesshomaru

A/N Hi again sorry for the wait....  
  
Poon~ I send you all the shit you wanted at lunch the other day.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it..... Lucky chick who does is Rumiko Takahashi.And I don't own Shinrami's name either.... Aorura does ( Did I spell that right?)  
  
*warning* Sesshomaru shows up!! semi angst.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Pupsy wandered around everyone was asleep. He followed the scent of his master's mate in training. He told Inuyasha little about his whereabouts for the last 50 years. The sorcerous of the mountain had sent him on a dangerous mission,  
  
one he would accomplish.  
  
The mission was to override the prejisust that had builded up between the once loving brothers.... except when they were cranky.  
  
Over 70 years before Inuyasha and Sessomaru had broken there tough bond over their father's death. But he knew that if the plan went according to schedule everything would be alright.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru looked to the moon. Instantly as if senseing his change in mood Rin and Jaken stoped bickering.  
  
"What is it Sessy-chan?" Rin asked. When she didn't recieve the usual growl at the nickname she was shocked.  
  
"My lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.  
  
"She's coming." Sesshomaru stated simply.  
  
"Who's comin-" as if cut of by his own words he saw a shape in the moon a shapely woman and a man who wore cloaks and bat wings that spread out behind them.  
  
"Vampires" Jaken said about to run away.  
  
"Wrong the sororus of the demons and her apprentince." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What?" Rin asked confused.  
  
"The sororus of the mountain is a vampire hanyou who's part dog demon the only demon she would ever work below was none other than lord Sesshomaru's father. They say that he saved her as a young pup from minons of Lord Janus the leaders-"  
  
"Wrong Jaken I will tell you the true story later. But if I know her she would not leave her sanctuary of the mountain with a damn good reason. More or less bring that half-witted human vampire friend of her's."  
  
"Hey I resent that." The boy vampire said as they landed in the shadows. The tall trees' shadows covered their faces.  
  
"It's been a long time. I almost thought you had died protecting that worthless hanyou."  
  
"He's not worthless and you know it you almost died protecting him from janus' wrath too."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah whatever and what brings you WONDERFUL company into my presance, I suppose you've been watching me and Inuyasha thru that refecting pool of yours."  
  
"Yes you know me too well. I bring Inu-Taisho's last words. He told me on his death bed to give you this if you and Inuyasha try to kill each other more than 3 times and it took me awhile to find it. By the way how is Toutosai?"  
  
"Who cares? Give it before I leave you I have a sword to get."  
  
The cloaked woman tossed a scroll to Sesshomaru. He opened it half expecting somthing horrible to pop out. He unrolled it with no major surprises besides the 2 small roll of daggers. Before he even bothered to read it he checked to see if the signature was authentic which it was.  
  
My dear sons  
  
If you recieve this scroll then that means I am both dead and you two have tried to take the other's life.  
  
Sesshomaru. I give you Tensaiga so you can revieve the humans you will come to care for and the family daggers of your mother's family for you are the last male with their family's blood.  
  
*He then looked closer at one set of rolls and saw his mother's clan's name engraved in the handle he grinned*  
  
Inuyasha I give you the Tetsaiga so you can protect the humans which you have come to care for. And since you are the youngest male in our clan I give you our daggers.  
  
My boys, I know that you will fight over family heirlooms such as the swords I beg that you do not. In fact I demand that you do not or will make your life a living hell.  
  
Sesshomaru, You will protect and watch your brother at all times after recieving this letter. You will revive any of his friends who fall during battle.  
  
Inuyasha, you will respect your older brother as you would me if IMPORTANT matters only.  
  
My boys I wish I could have seen you grown up and find mates and met my granchildren before they died but since I cannot I will be satisfied with watching you from the gates of wherever I may go, Heven, Hell or the land of crossing. I want you to know that I cared for you boys deeply and I wish that you can be as the friends you were before Janus attacked.  
  
My one last wish is revenge my family. and rip Janus to pieces so my soul can rest and wait. I will watch you boys for as long as I possibly can.  
  
That is if your mothers don't interfer.  
  
Carry on and make me proud.  
  
Lord Inu-Taisho.  
  
PS And don't you dare even try to fight in my grave.  
  
He rolled up the scroll.  
  
"Damn him well I didn't know about the grave part oh well."  
  
The girl grinned she motioned to her friend to go.  
  
"WAIT!" Sesshomaru said before they could leap to the sky.  
  
"Shinrami...." Sesshomaru said the voice sadly as he looked to the ground.  
  
"She is fine I can't see her in the glass but I feel her aura, don't worry! She'll be okay.... Fluffy. Hahaha tell Legend boy I said hi kay?"  
  
"Ya know he relly did become the legend boy... He fears nothing-"  
  
"But love and family-"  
  
" And cares about nothing but-"  
  
"His true love and his family." The two rattled off a poem that they had said to Inuyasha when he was sad.  
  
"Child of a devil and an angel-"  
  
"and stuck inbetween for all of eterinty" The vampire hanyous lept to the air and dissapeared from sight.  
  
"What was that m'lord?"  
  
"I'll explain when we find that nusience of a brother."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The next morning the group of weary travelers sat in breakfast. Laughing at jokes and such.  
  
Kagome stopped laughing suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Ami asked uncertinly.  
  
"Shikon shards the're headed this way!!"  
  
Everyone sat up they were defenseless with Inuyasha in his human form and wepons in their rooms and Kirara and Pupsy no where in sight.  
  
They all jerked around at the foot steps of a man coming closer. A man stood in a doorway.  
  
"Oh it's you." Miroku said turning his back on Satoru.  
  
"Yes it's me and I PLAN TO KILL YOU ALL LIKE NARAKU TOLD ME TO!!" He shouted.  
  
"jewel shards in his back! Three!" Kagome shouted out.  
  
"Well that rules out my wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted dodgeing a blow. The fight whent on for an hour untill Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were all defeated he picked up a knife resting on the floor and aimed it at Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"NO!" A voice shouted."LIGHTING DAGGERS!" Lighting struck Satoru in the back. He fell to the floor revealing his killer.  
  
"Aikio?!?!?!" Kagome said. Aikio smiled and nodded she picked up the knife by Satoru's feet and walked over to Inuyasha she cut her self on the arm and allowed a drop of blood to fall in Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
He instantly returned to his normal form.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You're speaking"  
  
"Yeah of course you saved my life and gave me a reason to kill Mr. Jackass over there." She said in an aggorant tone of voice. she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to the still sparking corpse.  
  
"With that done are you sure you don't want me to bear your child?" She asked putting Miroku to shame. Inuyasha's response was to hit her upside her head.  
  
"Come on lets go since Aikio is cured and we have 3 more shikon shards there is no point in staying." The group rounded up their whepons and such and trotted out the door.  
  
"Bubye! love ya! don't forget to write! and if you see any Incredibly sexy boys include it in the letters!" Aikio kept yelling stuff like that untill even Inuyasha was out of earshot.  
  
"Thank god that's over! If she asked me to let her bear my child I'd go crazy!" Inuyasha said. "Now I understand how you girls feel."  
  
"My, My, My a kitsune orphan what a good slave he would make." They all turned around to see a man darkened in the shadows.  
  
********************************************  
  
HAHAHA *hack cough achem* Cliffy!!  
  
Snippet  
  
"Wait, wait waitty wait one secound there!" Shippo said " YOU MEAN I HAVE TO CHOSE!!"  
  
"Yeah it's your life be my orphan child or his." *BEEP* said to the near crazy kitsune.  
  
Who does shippo has to choose between?? Find out next time on SFM&S! Ps the snippet from last chappie won't come for awhile... At least I think so..............  
  
Whatta think??? REVIEW! in a chappie soon when I go back to Sesshomaru I will either make him come across Yash or have memories about his previous mate who's missing. 


	12. Water Demon

Hello peeps!!!! didja miss me?  
  
Well I missed you!!! Ish.. any ways I'm back and sorry I haven't updated in so long, I got writers block, had to go to camp and then to a new school (I didn't stay in 8th grade so I am now officially a freshman!!!!!!) and another writers block.  
  
Another problem which I had but which I forgot. Also what I said about the preview. The first preview will be here sooner than expected and the 2nd one just won't happen....  
  
Ubasti: Thanks for the ii points and I'll try to make it harder for Miroku and Sango, just for you!!!  
  
Animechick518: The lemon. hmmm San/Mir will come in a while but Inu/Kag would be a little longer until he is reunited with ...... some people..... OC: She means my idiot friend and me.  
  
kagie-chan- I will try to make it more interesting for you, okay?  
  
And for all the lemons, this will be hard for me to write because I am a virgin (and will probably stay that way for a while) and lets face it, even I got embarrassed writing the kissing scenes.  
  
Pops * Hello this is Sandy here, one of the author's best friend. I sometimes help the editing, whenever Rob.( author) send the stories to me. You people might know me since I'm the person who goes around hitting people, leaving bruises and obsessed with dogs. ^-^;  
  
(a piece of paper flutter's to the ground)  
  
What's this? The disclaimers.. U.U. eww. Okay, there is no way I'm doing the disclaimers. Lets make it interesting.  
  
*Snaps fingers * Inuyashaaaa, come here. Read the disclaimers, puppy.  
  
Inuyasha: No way! Do it yourself! I ain't doing stuff for you or that author with her crazy sisters. Humph!  
  
Author: You are right about my crazy sisters.* chuckles * but you better do the disclaimers before Sandy goes crazy on you. * smirks *  
  
Inuyasha: Really. She is soooo terrifying. I'm sooo scared. I'm NOT going to read the disclaimers.  
  
Author: I would pity you but...aww to heck with it. This is going to be funny.  
  
The author sits down on a big compy chair and waves her hand around and magically maintains megasize popcorn, soda and 10 pounds of chocolate. *  
  
  
  
Inuyasha! Are you really not going to read the disclaimers, even for me? * Big Teary eyed *  
  
Silence.. Even crickets stop chirping.  
  
Author: Hey Inu, just a little suggestion, you better start running. * Grins* heheheh  
  
( Inuyasha looked around but stops suddenly when he saw a glowing figure in a lava pit background. Classic rage scene. )  
  
Inuyasha: I'm screwed  
  
(Inuyasha was suddenly tackled by Sandy, he begins to run around in circles, around the author.)   
  
Sandy: Read it! Read the stupid disclaimer!!! * Pulls his dog ears * NOW!!  
  
Inuyasha: Alright! Ouch! Here it is: Disclaimers: The author does not own Inuyasha and sadly neither is Orlando Bloom, Jhonny Depp or Brad Pitt. Shinrami is also not hers and it belongs to Aurora Belmont vampire hunter. But she does own Parthos and co. As well as Aikio and others.  
  
She also written a shout out to her idiot twin spinning a broom behind her while trying to hit her and at the same trying to act like Yuna from Final Fantasy X. She is obsessed.....  
  
Inuyasha: LET GO!!  
  
Sandy: * Smiling * there it wasn't so hard, was it? ^-^ Here is the fic written by Rob.. Bye! * Pops Away*  
  
Inuyasha: Thanks Gods  
  
*************************************************************************** Last time-   
  
"Thank god that's that's over! If she asked me to let her bear my child one more time I'd go crazy!!" Inuyasha replied "Now I understand how you girls feel."  
  
***Ignore any thing after that line***  
  
*************************************************************************** The group sat around the fire huddled together to fight off the freezing cold.  
  
"Why was it so hot last week when we left the village but now it is soo freakin cold!!!" Ami said despaired She had been trying to her short school skirt longer to cover her legs for the past 10 minuets.  
  
Kagome was the only member of the group who is not freezing. This was for 2 reasons, One: she had Inuyasha's fire rat haroi wrapped around her and Two: she had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn't only cold due to the weather.  
  
"Hey, wait a second. I know that smell..."Inuyasha said. All day, people who have a good sense of smell had been complaining about a foul reek in the air. Shippo had said it was a mix between Kaede's feet, death and blood. Both Inuyasha and Pupsy agreed.  
  
A sudden high cold laugh echoed around the area. Ami, who never heard an evil echo, freaked out. She was so scared; she instantly grabbed the nearest thing to her, Shippo's tail. Suddenly the laugh stopped, the cold weather had turned back into the hotness of the week before.  
  
"The smell's gone" Inuyasha exclaimed. Shippo tried desperately to unhook Ami off of his tail, which didn't work.  
  
"Do you think it was one of Naraku's henchmen?" Miroku said, glancing suspiciously around the surrounding trees.  
  
"I hope it isn't another Kagura...." Sango replied while also joining Miroku in the glance fest  
  
"It wasn't whatever it was... I remember smelling something like that in a field a long time ago." Inuyasha said. Feeling unnerved at the irritating thought, he was familiar with that smell. Something inside told him that smell was part of the reason he could not remember that year after his mother died.  
  
"Oh that field? The one you woke up in?" Kagome asked. He quickly nodded. Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo turned to stare at him. Pupsy whined and started pawing the ground. Ami from the future said  
  
"Why the hell would you sleep in a field? You could have gotten lice!!"  
  
"Lice wouldn't latch on to a filthy hanyou such as my brother, only fleas would." Sesshomaru said stepping into the light with Jaken, and Rin. The 2 headed beast close in step behind him.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled pulling the tetsiga out of the sheaf instantly transforming it.  
  
"Put away the sword, Inuyasha! I have been told by an old friend of our father's to accompany you on your mission to kill Naraku due to our fathers last wish." Sesshomaru replied, tossing at him a scroll.  
  
Inuyasha read over the scroll quickly. Ami stared at the sword that Inuyasha held with one hand. "Overcompensating a bit, aren't we?" Inuyasha glared at her then went back to reading the scroll. Ami looked around to see she was the only one still on the ground. Miroku held his hand out with his prayer beads. Sango held the huge boomerang over her head, and Kagome had her bow and arrow pointed at Sesshomaru with Shippo cowering right behind her. Kirara and Pupsy in their larger state prepared to attack. Although Pupsy held his position, he sadly reminisces about the old days when Inuyasha would have instantly welcomed his brother and would berate him to tell him stories of adventurers. Then Inuyasha would in return tell him what the latest story from his father's guard was. "So what you're saying is that you won't attack me or my people?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sadly yes" Sesshomaru replied regretfully.  
  
"Who gave you this?" Inuyasha said his voice filled with suspicion.  
  
"The female guard with no name."Sesshomaru said notably holding back a smile at his brother's forgetfulness if he had not forcibly forgotten that year, he would have joyfully shouted out her name and berate him with questions.  
  
"How come she never told us her name again?"  
  
"I knew her name, she had to keep her identity a secret, her name would give out her true heritage making her a target for her mother's enemies, Besides you knew her name it was just erased from your memory.  
  
"Oh okay everyone put your weapons down by my father's orders I can't try to kill him any more and we gotta take him along." Inuyasha said and watched as everyone lowered their weapons regretfully.  
  
"Who the hell is Janus?" Inuyasha said thinking back to the short letter. "Where are the family daggers?"  
  
"I cannot tell you who Janus is exactly but I will tell you he was that foul smelling thing that was following you and blocking me from contacting you. He is gone now." Sesshomaru quietly said but making everyone hear him clearly he dug into his pouch and pulled out The daggers tossing them to his brother.  
  
"Hey, you're Inu's brother? You look like a girl" Ami said looking up and down at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sadly I am, who are you?" He responded as he and his crew sat down Rin started skipping around.  
  
"The fearful AMI!!!"She said very loudly  
  
"No she's just a friend of mine " Kagome said as she started to search her bag for ramen.  
  
A loud yell suddenly pierced through the air.  
  
*************************************************************************** If I wanted to I would stop.... But you have waited so long....... okay here goes!!!  
  
************************************************************************** Inuyasha snapped up along with Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango.  
  
Knowing what was coming Kagome stuffed her ramen back into the bag.  
  
"Lets go" Inuyasha stated shortly  
  
Kagome stood up and hopped on to his awaiting back Miroku and Sango climbed onto Kirara's back as Jaken and Rin jumped on to the creature. Sesshomaru also sat elegantly on top of the creature.  
  
"What..? What?" Ami said lost to what everyone was doing. Pupsy transformed and knocked her on to his back.  
  
They all started to jump/run/ride towards the direction of the scream.  
  
"I sense a jewel shard!! 6 of them!!!"Kagome said loudly making Inuyasha both wince and travel faster.  
  
There was a man in a clearing that contains the shards but surprisingly he wasn't the one doing all the attacking. He was screaming and alternately saying little things.  
  
There was a large fire-breathing demon spewing fire at him obviously trying to roast him.  
  
"You wouldn't want to eat me!! I'm just a tacky water demon that can shape shift. I bet I taste funny ! And besides if my other friends found out you ate me they would slice you and wrap you up in a web and shit like that. I'm looking fo -yikes-"he narrowly dodged a breath of fire  
  
The creature spoke in a loud booming voice. "Shut up. Hanyou! I shall kill you then eat you hanyous always taste good."  
  
Upon hearing this Inuyasha dropped Kagome at the edge of the clearing ran forward and threw one of his daggers at the large creature hitting it right in the heart. The creature dropped dead on the ground. The man fell over out of shock. Inuyasha went over to the creature and yanked out the dagger and put it away.  
  
The stranger stood up in a fire rat suit similar to Inuyasha's but the difference was it was blue. He had blue hair that was short it was very mussed up giving the impression that he didn't like brushes he wore no shoes. It was obvious he was a water demon.  
  
"Thanks for helping me. Can you give me directions to an old friend of mine his name is-" he looked up and saw Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"Dog boy, is that you?"  
  
" Long time no see, pirate."  
  
"Damn you look like you've had fun Yash!!"  
  
"Surprisingly not Parthos, old friend. Why are you away from the shrine?"  
  
"Really big problems mate, I need to talk to That guard chick that used to tell us stories and I figured that you would know"  
  
"I don't but Sesshomaru might."  
  
"Who are your friends? Oh hi Pupsy!!" Pupsy barked in response.  
  
"This is Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ami, Rin, Jaken, and Kirara and of course, you remember Sesshomaru. Everyone this is Parthos, my old friend."  
  
****************************************************************** 


End file.
